In wound components, by which is essentially meant inductive components in the power supply area, the coils on a winding form are generally connected to pins by routing the wire ends of one or more coils to corresponding solder pins, wrapping them around same and then soldering them. In another known solution, the coil consists of a broad and relatively rigid metal tape which can be soldered directly to a conductor track of a printed circuit board.
With the known solutions, either the labor input involved in fabricating the wound component as a whole is high, e.g. if the leads of the coil are to be soldered to solder pins, or difficulties arise with soldering to PCB conductor tracks, as is the case, for example, with the design using a wound metal tape.